


It's OK

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Swingers hotel sex party leads to an encounter with someone she didn't expect.





	It's OK

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this story is actually took place.
> 
> KINKTOBER DAY 2  
PROMPT: VOYEURISM

It wasn’t like she’d PLANNED to be there. She was supposed to be at work. But her best friend’s partner couldn’t make the party and she didn’t want to go alone. Being the great best friend she was, she called into work. She shaved her legs and pits then trimmed her vajimjam. She put on the cutest little black dress and T-strap heels, finishing it off with black and pink polka dot panties with pink ribbons and ruffles on the butt.  
But here she WAS, sitting on a mattress in a darkened room, watching a statuesque black-haired girl get flogged and fingered on a St. Stephen’s cross by another woman. A swingers’ party. Correction, a swingers’ hotel takeover party. She sipped her coconut rum and pineapple, letting her foot bounce. Her panties were soaked and her nipples were hard.  
At the end of the room, a couple tumbled onto another mattress, a tangle of sloppy kisses and impatient limbs as they hurriedly undressed. Their rush struck her as out of place in the lazy, relaxed atmosphere of the public playroom but hey, when you gotta fuck, you gotta fuck. Her attention wandered back and forth between the couple on the mattress and the girl on the cross.  
On the bed next to the one she sat upon, a husband sat with his pants around his ankles, his wife between his knees. She licked her lips as she watched the wife bob up and down on the husband’s cock. Another woman stepped up behind the wife and urged her onto the bed. The wife continued to jerk off her husband while the woman, the unicorn, knelt between her legs and began to eat her out like a woman starved.  
Her hand dropped to her thigh and began to caress lightly. It was a feast of flesh to watch. Yet another couple on the mattress on the other side of her moved from the blow job that had been taking place since she entered the room to doggy style. She sipped her cocktail and watched the curvy blonde’s ample breasts bounce with her man’s hard and quick thrusts.  
The chains rattled and pulled her attention back to the flogging. The girl stiffened and moved up onto her toes, crying out softly as she came. The bed jostled and she had to hold her glass away from her so it wouldn’t spill down her dress. Male and female giggling behind her made her shift on the bed.  
A dark blonde man with a salt and pepper beard and pretty blue eyes smiled at her over a brunette head. Her friend pulled away from his neck and looked over her shoulder. “Get up to anything fun?”  
She shrugged. “Been watching.” She finished her drink.  
“Excuse me?” She looked up, leaning her head back, and into sparkling hazel eyes. “I’ve been watching you enjoy the others activities.” He gestured to a darkened area where he’d apparently been standing. “May I?”  
“You may.” He touched her shoulder lightly then caressed her throat.  
“Have you liked what you saw?”  
She sighed blissfully. “I have.” His thumb rubbed along the side of her neck and he smiled beneath a lush dark brown beard that matched the short but fluffy hair on his head. His eyes crinkled at the corners.  
“So have I.” His accent made her shift. Australia maybe or New Zealand. Somewhere down there but the rum didn’t care to allow her brain to figure it out. “I’d like to keep you company if you don’t mind.”  
She licked her lips, an action his gaze followed. His fingers twitched on her throat. “Are you here with someone?”  
“I am not.” He held up his bracelet that signified he was a single male. “Are you?” She shook her head and held up her own, signifying she was a single female. “Good.” He moved around the bed to sit behind her. “Come on up.” He patted his thigh. She didn’t hide the little wiggle as she scooted up onto his lap. “That’s a girl. What’s your name?”  
The woman in the bed next to them screamed as she came, drowning out her name.  
Karl clicked his tongue. “My name’s Karl, bunny.” He caressed her thighs and she shifted against him. He kissed her shoulder. “So you like to watch.”  
“I do. And you?”  
“Oh I most definitely do.” His large hands moved down her inner thighs and over her knees then back, opening her legs as he went. He kissed her neck behind her ear and made her shiver. “And I rather enjoy watching you.” His teeth scraped her earlobe. She draped her legs on the outside of his dress pants.  
She ground her ass against his stiffening cock. “I can tell.” He hummed in her ear, caressing her thighs again.  
“Can I touch you, bunny?”  
“Yes.” He kissed her spot behind her ear. His fingers ghosted over her clothed cunt. She sighed and leaned back into him.  
“Is this alright?”  
“Yes, Karl.”  
He nipped at her spot. “I like the sound of my name in your mouth.”  
She smirked, pushing her ass back so that he grunted. His hand flexed on her on her thigh. “I’d like to have more than just your name in my mouth.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
He brushed her hair from her neck, lips and beard brushing soft kisses over her flesh. “Be a good girl and watch the show.” He reached into the neckline of her dress to knead her breasts. Someone new in a corset and stockings was strapped to the St. Stephen’s Cross and a man was lightly striking her with a riding crop. Karl slipped his fingers into the side of her panties. He moaned into her ear. “Fuck, bunny, you are dripping.”  
She shifted. “I told you I like to watch.”  
“I think you like to be watched too.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Maybe?” She whimpered as slid a finger then a second inside her. “I think that’s a yes. But it’s ok. I like to watch too.”


End file.
